


无题三则（lost light 25）

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Kudos: 3





	无题三则（lost light 25）

漂移/Drift：

身如浮萍，几经悲欢。纵诛过往，神明岂怜？  
故人聚散，巨剑无言。知交二三，冷暖人间。  
影只形单，何人心念？昔年一诺，今已兑现。  
几度生死，携手并肩。愿有来世，再度结缘。

威震天/Megatron：

乱世变幻，风云几卷，昔年揭竿，也曾震天。  
星辰天地，风月山川。皆不敌你，真心展颜。  
重炮空悬，铁甲犹寒。百万雄师，皆作笑谈。  
四百万年，须臾贪欢。功过一生，后人心间。

补天士/Rodimus Prime：

一路艰险，重任在肩。昨日少年，今可补天。  
结局之后，黎明之前。送君千里，如何再见？  
万众一心，风雨同船。君子一诺，来日必践。  
故事之外，群星之间。寻光之旅，神话流传。

路阔天高，星河浩渺，他日再会，相逢一笑。


End file.
